El Armario
by The TARDIS Freak
Summary: James Potter desafía a su pequeña hermana Lily a abrir el armario que esta debajo de las escaleras. Lily esta muerta de miedo, pero el orgullo es más fuerte y termina por hacerle caso a su hermano... ¿Que habra adentro del armario? One-Shot.


Hola, señoras y señores, les presento un humilde One-Shot que escribi hace mas de un año para una amiga y que nunca publique. Los invito a leer esta pequeña pagina de la vida de los Potter -Harry, Ginny, James, Albus y Lily- en la que Lily es protagonista. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K. Rowling, no así la historia, que es de mi invención.

**Personajes Principales: **Lily Luna Potter y James Sirius Potter.

Kiss kiss

**Agus.**

* * *

**El Armario**

Lily dirigió su vista hacia el armario que había debajo de las escaleras, luego a su hermano y nuevamente a la pequeña puerta de madera. Arrugo la nariz y se aparto el flequillo de los ojos con sus dos pequeñas manitos intentando distraer la atención de James para que este no se diera cuenta de que estaba temblando… sin ningún resultado.

—Ábrela, enana. —Ordeno él, intentando no reír.

Lily giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—No quiero.

James levanto los ojos al cielo y negó con la cabeza, haciendo una imitación exagerada de un gesto de su madre cuando se exasperaba.

—¿Tienes miedo, Lilu?

Sabía que la estaba provocando. Los escasos tres años de Lily estaban impregnados de orgullo. Jamás admitiría que tenía miedo, aunque James era perfectamente consiente de que lo sentía. Se creía muy listo por encima de su pequeña hermana y le encantaba hacerla asustar con monstruos y criaturas malignas en los armarios y debajo de la cama. Hasta hacia algún tiempo sus bromas iban dirigidas siempre a Albus, pero ahora su hermano no caía más en sus juegos.

Su hermana aun era una bebe. Con ella podía seguir jugando.

Lily negó enfáticamente con la cabeza haciendo volar su corto cabello pelirrojo en todas direcciones. No quería abrir la puerta. Estaba oscuro y la sombra de las cortinas de las ventanas del living se movían en el piso al compas del viento, que sonaba fuera de la casa con un silbido agudo y escalofriante. El armario bajo las escaleras solo estaría aun más oscuro que la casa y, según James, tenía un horrible monstruo adentro. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarlo salir? Prefería que se quedara encerrado.

—No quiero que el monstruo salga, Jamie. —Susurró.

James se percató de que su hermana estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no llorar. Le temblaba el labio y pestañaba contantemente para retener las lágrimas. Resoplo resignado mientras por dentro se reía. Había logrado su cometido: Lily estaba muerta de miedo.

—Esta bien. — Dijo y agrego muy lentamente, mientras de daba vuelta y comenzaba a subir las escaleras. —Si tienes tanto miedo es mejor que dejes el armario cerrado…

Sabía perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación.

—¡No tengo miedo!

James se dio vuelta a mirarla una vez que pudo contener la risa. Lily lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras. Una gran imitación de su madre cuando se enojaba. Era realmente increíble lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. La gran diferencia era que ver a Ginebra en esa postura era aterrador, pero ver a Lily así… era muy gracioso. Sonrió.

—Pues entonces ábrelo. —Le espeto y, bostezando exageradamente, empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a dormir. —Solo ten cuidado de que no te muerda. —Agregó mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Lily tragó saliva y, lentamente, dio un paso hacia la puerta. Luego otro. Y otro. El piso de madera crujió bajo sus pies en el silencio de la noche y la hizo temblar. Miró hacia los costados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie ni nada a su alrededor y siguió caminando hasta acortar por completo la distancia entre la manija de la puerta y su manita.

James la observaba conteniendo la risa escondido en lo alto de la escalera. Quería ver la cara de su hermana cuando abriera la puerta y se diera cuenta de que no había nada ahí adentro y que él la había engañado. Era la primera vez que le jugaba esa broma a ella. Albus había caído dos veces y, a la tercera, le había dicho que fuera el solo a buscar "a tu tonto monstruo de mentira". Quería ver cuanto tardaba Lily en decirle algo parecido.

El pomo de la puerta giró suavemente bajo la mano de Lily y ella, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, tiró de la puerta para que se abriera dando dos rápidos pasos hacia atrás.

Durante algunos segundos no paso nada. El único sonido que oía Lily era el de su propia respiración. Abrió los ojos despacio, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, pero solo vio oscuridad. Suspiro aliviada y estaba por soltar el pomo de la puerta cuando una risa aguda e irreal hizo que se le pusieran todos los pelos de punta. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y se encontró cara a cara con un horrendo payaso que se reía a carcajadas y avanzaba dando tumbos hacia ella, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Tenía los ojos de distinto tamaño y cada uno miraba en una dirección distinta. Sus labios se curvaban en una mueca torcida y deformada y, si bien seguía riéndose, su boca no se movía.

Lily observo a la horrenda criatura caminar hacia ella sin moverse ni un milímetro. Temblaba como una hoja de pies a cabeza pero no podía mover sus pies de donde estaba. Cuando el payaso estuvo a milímetros de su rostro paró de reírse y la miro… o al menos Lily creyó que la miraba, ya que uno solo de sus ojos estaba dirigido hacia ella.

La criatura poso sus dos manos en los hombros de Lily y la empezó a atraer hacia él. Y entonces Lily reaccionó y grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El payaso comenzó a reírse nuevamente y su boca se abrió y se cerró repetidas veces a medida que acercaba más a Lily hacia sí, soportando las patadas de la pequeña como si nada estuviese pasando. La pelirroja estaba aterrorizada.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡NO ME COMAS! ¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO! ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!

¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

James se había quedado duro como una piedra y mirando a su hermana sin saber que hacer. Nada de eso debía pasar. No tenía que haber ningún monstruo debajo de la escalera. Ese payaso no era real… pero estaba agarrando a Lily muy fuerte y movía la boca listo para morderla. O comérsela… ¿era posible que ese payaso quisiera comerse a su hermana?

Por Merlín, sus padres iban a matarlo.

—¡NO, NO, NO, MAMÁAAAAAAA!

Lily lloraba y gritaba histérica, incapaz de zafarse de la criatura. Un grito especialmente agudo de ella hizo que las piernas de James finalmente encontraran sus pies y se levanto y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Al mismo tiempo escucho la puerta del cuarto de sus padres abrirse y sus pasos rápidos en la planta superior. Velozmente se escondió bajo uno de los sillones del living justo a tiempo antes de oírlos bajar las escaleras.

—¡Lily!

—Ginny, apártate. —Harry Potter, que bajaba corriendo las escaleras detrás de su esposa, levanto la varita con decisión y apunto hacia el monstruoso payaso. —¡Riddikulus!

La criatura recibió el hechizo y reventó, transformándose en millones de papelitos de colores que caían como lluvia encima de Lily, que se encontraba ahora en el piso. La pequeña había parado de llorar y miraba con atención lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mientras se frotaba los ojitos con la mano. Los papelitos, obedeciendo las ordenes de la varita de Harry, fueron entrando al armario de debajo de las escaleras hasta que no quedo ninguno flotando en el aire y la puerta de madera se cerro mágicamente. Segundos después Lily, aun alucinada, se vio envuelta en los brazos de su histérica madre.

—¡Oh, cielo! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Por qué abriste el armario, Lily? Nunca más debes hacerlo. Harry, te dije que debíamos deshacernos de ese Boggart, te lo dije.

Harry suspiró aliviado y miró a su alrededor con disimulo. La punta de una zapatilla sobresalía de uno de los sillones del living. Sonrió para sus adentros y luego, poniéndose serio, se dirigió hasta allí haciendo el menor ruido posible.

—Jamie me dijo que tuviera cuidado de que el monstruo no me comiera. —Escucho que su hija le decía a Ginny con voz temblorosa.

—Así que con que eso era, ¿Eh James? —Harry hablo directamente al sillón y luego se sentó en el mismo, obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño quejido. —Te encantaba asustar a Albus con monstruos de mentira, pero ahora que tenías uno de verdad había que aprovecharlo, ¿verdad?

Ginny, habiendo escuchado a Harry, había tomado a Lily en brazos y se acercaba caminando con ella hacia donde estaba su esposo.

—Y como Albus ya esta grande para esos juegos, decidiste utilizar a tu hermana, ¿cierto? —Harry se levantó del sillón y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo levitar el mueble que dejó al descubierto a un tembloroso James acurrucado en el piso. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya nada lo ocultaba, el muchachito se sentó en el piso y miró a su padre asustado.

—Que vergüenza, James. Asustar a tu hermana de esa forma. ¡Podría haberle sucedido algo terrible! —Ginny tenía a Lily en un brazo, pero el otro estaba puesto en jarras y miraba a James reprobatoriamente y claramente enojada. James tragó saliva.

—Lo que me gustaría saber, hijo, es como sabías que había un Boggart adentro de ese armario. —Cuestiono su padre mientras dejaba caer el sillón con suavidad atrás de James.

—¿Qué es un Boggart, papá? —Fue su respuesta.

Harry pestañeo confundido.

—Un Boggart es una criatura que toma el aspecto de lo que más le asusta a uno.

—Yo no sabía que había algo ahí adentro, papá. —Dijo James, aun temblando. —Solo era una broma. No pensé que Lily se iba a encontrar con eso. Era una broma como las que yo le hacía a Albus. Nunca creí… nunca pensé…— Miró a Lily realmente aflijido. —Lo siento, enana. Enserio no sabía que había una cosa ahí adentro. Nunca hubiera permitido que nada te lastimara, lo juro.

Lily pestañeo y lo miró fijamente, evidentemente tratando de decidir si creer o no en las palabras de su hermano. Después se movió en los brazos de su madre indicándole que quería que la dejara en el piso y cuando Ginny así lo hizo caminó hasta James y le sonrió. Él, aliviado, le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó que ella lo abrazara, correspondiéndole fuertemente el abrazo.

—Perdóname, enana.

—Esta bien Jamie. —Contesto la voz dulce de su hermana. —Pero, ¿viste? El monstruo no me comió. Yo gané.

James rió con ganas.

—Tu ganaste, enana, tu ganaste.

Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la perfecta pintura que hacían sus dos hijos en ese momento. Luego caminó hasta ellos y tomó a Lily en brazós.

—Vamos, es hora de dormir. —Dijo dirigiéndose hacia su hija y luego miró a James, que le devolvió una mirada asustada. Ginny suspiro y le dio a su hijo un beso en la frente mientras le despeinaba el cabello. —Tu también James. A dormir. —Y con esto último se levanto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

James miró a su padre.

—De verdad no sabía que esa cosa estaba ahí adentro papá, lo juro.

—Mañana hablaremos de eso. —Contestó Harry tendiéndole una mano a su hijo para que se pusiera de pie. James la tomo. —Ahora, hazle caso a tu madre y ve a dormir.

xXxXx

James empujó la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Albus y entro sigilosamente. Encontró a su hermano sentado en su cama pero no le dirigió más de una mirada antes de dirigirse a la suya y meterse adentro. El más chico lo imitó.

—Parece que esta vez las cosas no salieron como querías, Sirius.

James sonrió.

—Cállate Severus.


End file.
